


Cold Kitchen Tiles

by sofa_and_stuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Boyfriend, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofa_and_stuff/pseuds/sofa_and_stuff
Summary: You and Kuroo wake up in the middle of the night and decide not to go back to sleep.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Cold Kitchen Tiles

His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling your back flush to his chest, the only thing separating the two of you being the soft, thin cloth of your shirts. Your legs tangled together, it was difficult to tell the difference between the two of your bodies, the both of you melting into each other, melding in a way that felt so perfect, so right.

“Hey.” Kuroo breathed into the crook of your neck, lips ghosting your skin. You hummed, arm reaching back, resting your hand against his cheek. Eyes still closed, you leaned further back into him, as close as possible, wanting nothing more than to feel him, here, with you, under the cover of night and your large blue comforter.

Letting out a content sigh, you blinked your eyes open, vision straining against the dark.

“What time is it?’ You whisper-ask your boyfriend, sparing a quick glance to your digital alarm clock, only to remember that Kuroo had unplugged it when he’d gotten home. “ _No more schedule_ ,” he’d said, a soft smirk gracing his lips while he held the plug in his hands. “ _This whole week is about doing what we want to, when we want to_.”

The both of you had planned to take time off from your jobs months ago, in desperate need of a vacation, but you never seemed to find the right time. That is, until two weeks ago, when it all came crashing down.

Kuroo had found you, hunched up at your desk, filling out paperwork, eyes bloodshot and hair a mess. It was clear you were burnt out, and he wasn’t doing too well, either. That’s when he suggested the two of you take your time off together—no big fancy vacation, no extravagant hotel or first class plane tickets. The two of you would stay home and recharge. Together. It sounded like what you both needed most.

You hadn’t argued with that, nodding quickly and collapsing into his arms when he opened them up for you. The both of you needed this: time off, together.

Kuroo brushed his cheek against your shoulder, and you felt his hair fall and tickle the back of your neck, earning him a small giggle from you.

“Why does it matter what time it is?” Kuroo asked, voice groggy, squeezing his arms around your waist. “The only thing that matters is what’s happening right now.”

You sighed. You’d only asked a simple question—you were worried you’d mess up your sleep cycle. Turning your body so you were facing him, you looked into Kuroo’s eyes, reaching up to brush his bangs out of his eyes.

“What _is_ happening right now?”

Fighting a grin, Kuroo shot up in bed, pulling the covers off the both of you and easily climbing over you and out of bed.

“Kuroo?” You called out, eyes still not focused in the dark. “What are you doing? It’s so late. Let’s go back to bed.”

You could hear him chuckle, and you smelled the faint scent of his shampoo—raspberry, mixed with a kind of vanilla smelling scent, realizing he was now standing in front of your bed.

“I promise, we can go back to bed in a minute. I just,” he cracked a smile, not that you could see it, “there’s something I wanna do.”

Kuroo took your hand in his and pulled you out of bed, tucking you under his arm when he noticed you shiver the moment you got out from under the covers.

You grumbled, pulling your slippers on as your boyfriend led you through your apartment to your kitchen, his arm leaving your body as you entered the room.

“One sec,” Kuroo called out, walking towards a cord and an outlet, plugging something in.

Instantly, the room began to glow in a soft haze. Fairy lights, you realized, had been placed around the room, around the windows, in every nook and cranny of your kitchen.

“Tetsurō,” you murmured softly, “when did you have the time to do this?”

Coming up behind you, he grabbed one of your hands, spinning you to face him, then resting his other hand on your hip. Craning your neck up to look at Kuroo, his face illuminated by the dim glow of the lights, you noticed him sporting a sheepish smile. Despite all his talk and spontaneity, he was still nervous.

_Cute_ , you thought, resting your head against his chest.

“I found some time today,” he said, resting his head atop yours, “after I got home from work. I’ve always wanted to do this.”

“Fill our kitchen with lights?” You poked fun at him, listening to his steady heartbeat.

“Ah, no.” he smiled into your hair. “I’ve always wanted to dance in the kitchen late at night. Or early in the morning. Whatever time it is.”

“We’re dancing?” You laughed, not being able to help yourself, “Tetsu, we’re hardly even moving.”

“What I meant to say is, would you like to dance?”

You smiled, not having to give an answer as Kuroo began to sway the both of you.

“There’s no music, Tetsurō.” You teased, moving instead to the rhythm of his heart.

This time, Kuroo didn’t answer. Instead he started to hum softly, moving the two of you around your kitchen, his face showing only love for you.

The two of you stayed like that for what felt like hours, Kuroo’s soft tune filling the room, the two of you padding across the cold kitchen tiles, hair messy and still wearing your pajamas.

Eventually, the two of you would go back to bed. Then, in a while, you’d have to go back to work. But neither of you were thinking about that now, instead enjoying the peace you found in each other’s company.

What a perfect night.

**Author's Note:**

> is this me just projecting my ultimate dream? The only scenario I think about? maybe. I just wanted to write a soft comforting fic because I’ve been having a really hard week.


End file.
